La nueva historia de InuYasha
by Raquel Cisneros Taisho
Summary: InuYasha y Aome tienen que tener un hijo por... despues resulta que sesshomaru quiere a... Luego el grupo de Onigumo regresa a vengar la muerte de este formando un nuevo peligro para nuestra hermosa pareja
1. El futuro

**Capitulo 1: El futuro**

Después de haber estado ausente por 3 años yo viviré al lado de InuYasha, se que el también.

Al amanecer fui a buscar a InuYasha para saber si podíamos caminar por el bosque tranquilamente.

Aome: InuYasha!

InuYasha: "Aome lo que pasa!

Aome: Vamos a caminar por el bosque quiero platicar contigo.

InuYasha: ¡Claro! Ya regreso Miroku.

Miroku: ok, ¡no demores!

Asi los dos desaparecieron de la vista de Miroku.

Aome: ¿InuYasha me quieres?

InuYasha: ¡QUE! ¿P...porque preguntas eso?

Aome: Es que casi no pasas tiempo con migo :(

InuYasha: Es que has estado ocupada con Kaede!

Aome: ¡Es tan solo por eso!

InuYasha: porque más seria ¡TONTA!

Aome: ¡Gracias!

Aome: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

InuYasha: ¡claro!

Aome: ¿Tu quisieras formar una familia con migo?

Inuyasha sonrojado o / o.

InuYasha: ¿Qué clase de pregunta que se Aome!

Aome: Lo sabia tú no me ¡quieres!

InuYasha sin pensarlo le plato un beso en la mejilla.

Aomei: el sonrojo o / o.

InuYasha: ¿Qué sucede Aome usted, ¿porque estas actuando de esa manera?

Aome: ¡Es que yo t...te...Amo!

InuYasha: Eso ya lose... tu eres la persona más importante de mi vida.

InuYasha: Aome sabes tengo ¡miedo!

Aome: ¿pero por qué?

InuYasha: Y si nuestros hijos sufrieran lo que yo viví no sé que me pasaría.

Aome sonrojada le dice estaremos con ellos ampollándoles ^-^ dicho esto InuYasha le dio un beso a Aome en la boca esta le correspondió.

Al llegar a la aldea, la anciana Kaede los esperaba esta les dijo que pronto moriría y que para ello tenía que nacer un último niño, el cual tenía que nacer de la sacerdotisa que la iba a suplir, Aome le dijo ósea que tengo que tener un hijo a la voz de ¡Ya! Kaede afirmo con la cabeza, Aome volteo a ver a InuYasha y se sonrojo o/o Kaede les dijo asi que pareja tienen que ponerse en acción se van a casar ¡mañana!

Aome: ¡QUE! Pero como me voy a casar y sin mi familia, ¡por eso aquí te casas ahora y mañana en tu época! Respondió Kaede.

Sango y Miroku aparecieron para arreglar a la pareja.

Aome: ¿Sango ustedes ya sabían de esto?

Sango: si hace ya 1 hora Kaede nos dijo que ustedes se iban a casar y me puse hacer un vestido especialmente para ti.

Mientras tanto...

Miroku que haces yo nunca me voy a cambiar por esta ropa tan ridícula.

Miroku: InuYasha tienes que hacerlo es una tradición que el novio valla vestido de esta manera a la boda...

InuYasha: Yo no me pondré esto ¡Odio el Negro!

Jajá InuYasha no seas testarudo y ponte esto.

InuYasha: Al menos deja que Aome diga cómo me veo mejor...

¡NOO! ¡Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de casarse, ahora no rezongues y ponte esto ya casi veras a Aome para comenzar la Boda!

Una Hora después...

InuYasha esperaba parado debajo del árbol sagrado esperando la llegada de Aome para comenzar la boda, todo el pueblo estaba ahí cuando al fin llego Aome los chicos del pueblo comenzaron a cantar tan tan ta tan... InuYasha no podía creer Aome se veía hermosa. Mientras Aome caminaba pensaba " Que apuesto se ve con esa ropa que pensara de mi" Al llegar donde estaba InuYasha este le dice que hermosa te ves von ese vestido, Aome se sonroja o/o, Gracias tu también te ves ¡bien!

Justo cuando se iba a iniciar la ceremonia apareció un monstro impidiendo que esta se llevara acabo... Aome le grito No te permitiré que arruines este día tan especial para ¡mí! Con su mirada destruyo, InuYasha se sorprendió y al saber que Aome estaba tan feliz por la boda se sonrojo o/o

Continuara…


	2. El futuro segunda parte

Capitulo 2: El futuro segunda parte

Después de destruir al monstro Aome puso un campo de fuerza que evitara que los interrumpiera. Después de esto apareció Sesshomaru...InuYasha se sorprendió *0* -¡¿Que haces tu aquí?!-

Sesshomaru: ¡no es obvio!

InuYasha: ¡vienes a mi boda! *0*

Sesshomaru: Si no quieres que este aquí ¡mejor me voy!

Aome: ¡NO! Quédate por favor

Sesshomaru: Esta bien me quedare -_-

Continuando con la boda dijo Kaede pero Aome le impidió continuar...

InuYasha yo no me puedo casar a si faltan padrinos le dijo Aome.

InuYasha: Escógelos rápido ya me quiero quitar esta ropa...

Sango y Sesshomaru vas a ser nuestros padrinos de boda.

Sango salto de gusto, mientras que Sesshomaru se sonrojo o/o, se acerco con Aome y le pregunto -¿Que es un padrino de bodas? Después de que Aome le respondiera Sango se sentó al lado de Aome y Sesshomaru al lado de InuYasha el cual estaba enojado ¬-¬

Continuo la boda... al término de esta InuYasha salió corriendo a cambiarse de ropa para ir a la época de Aome.

Aome se fue con el vestido hecho por Sango al entrar a la casa de Aome la madre le pregunta-¿Que es lo que llevas puesto? Aome le respondió mi vestido de novia que me hizo Sango hemos venido a casarnos en mi época al lado de mi familia ya que me cabo de casar en la época feudal.

La madre de Aome no podía creerlo... este grito ¡URRA YA TENGO YERNO! Soata le dijo te felicito hermana y les dio un abrazo a cada uno :3

Aome toma de la mano a su esposo y se van a su cuarto ¿Aome que haces? Esta le dio un beso en la boca, InuYasha se sonroja o/o, Que haces le dice mientras esta se desvestía frente a el Aome le responde que mas tontito nos vamos a ir a bañar para dormir InuYasha se sonroja o/o, Aome después de bañarse le pone su pijama e InuYasha se pone su ropa de costumbre y Aome se va a la cama mientras InuYasha se sentó al pie de la ventana a vigilar ha Aome pero esta le pregunta-¿Que haces, porque no te acuestas aquí con migo en mi cama? InuYasha le responde ¿pero si alguien entra y nos ve? Aome no seas tontito ya somos esposos :p InuYasha se sonrojo o/o y le respondió esta bien hazme un campo en eso entra la madre de Aome con comida para ambos y les dice-Perdón creo que los interrumpí- Aome le dice-no mamáá nos estábamos acostando para dormir- La madre de Aome les contesta- ok solo les traía algo de comer no sabía si ya habían comido pero aquí les traigo algo- dicho esto salió de la habitación de Aome.

Aome que habrá pensado tu mamáá cuando entro y nos vio en la cama que se puso tan nerviosa. No se InuYasha pero sea lo que sea ya somos pareja asi que no les importa lo que estemos o no haciendo hace que ya olvídate imagina que estamos solos y ¡ya! Pero Aome esto es muy difícil para mí. o_O Aome le dijo no seas exagerado si quieres nos vamos a una cabaña que hay a unos metros del templo donde está el poso donde yo jugaba cuando era niña. Hay una cama donde podemos dormir a gusto ¿Qué opinas? me parece una buena idea vamos, espera deja agarro unas sabanas y nos vamos, ok Aome pero date prisa, listo ya nos podemos ir.

Se bajaron lo más rápido y la mamá no se había ido a dormir todavia y me pregunto qué adonde íbamos y le dije que queríamos ver las estrellas un rato pues no podíamos dormir, la madre sonrió y se subió a su habitación.

InuYasha y Aome salieron lo más rápido a la cabaña, al entrar las paredes tenían puros dibujos de Aome los cuales eran de unas visiones que tenia de niña ella veía a un chico con orejas de perro en la cabeza InuYasha le pregunto ¿Ya me conocías? Aome le contesta-Cuando era niña tenia visiones pero lo que ves dibujado es lo único que yo veía, pero ahora que lo dices te veía a ti, creo que el destino quería que nos conociéramos...

Continuara...


	3. El mañana

**Capítulo 3 el mañana.**

A la mañana siguiente ellos amanecieron en la cabaña llena de dibujos de Aome. InuYasha se despierta y ve que Aome ya se había levantado y ya había hecho el desayuno.

Aome: ¡Hola dormilón! Y le dio un beso

InuYasha: ¿cuanto tiempo llevas levantada?

Aome: Desde que amaneció y me puse a preparar el desayuno para que ambos desayunáramos, mi familia salió muy temprano de compras para la comida después de la boda, asi que estamos solos: 3

InuYasha: oye Aome porque miras a si o/o

Aome: Oye estamos solos la puerta tiene seguro nadie nos molestara... dame un beso *3* InuYasha se sorprendió *0* este le dio lo que pedía y el momento dio lugar a que ellos...

Una hora después llego la familia de Aome.

Aome se estaba bañando después de lavar su vestido hecho por Sango para que en la tarde ya estuviera listo para la boda. InuYasha la observaba horas y horas mientras hablaba con sus amigas. Las amigas llegaron a casa de Aome esta les explico todo sobre InuYasha, ellas al principio no le creyeron, InuYasha traía puesta una gorra como de costumbre, las chicas no dejaban de ver a InuYasha este se quito la gorra y las chicas vieron sus orejas las cuales se movieron, las chicas se quedaron con caras raras o-O después le agarraron las orejas InuYasha se molesto ¬.¬ oigan podrían dejarme en paz ¬.¬, las chicas le pidieron perdón y luego se dirigieron con Aome-¡Buena elección es muy apuesto y tus hijos serán hermosos! ^-^ Aome se sonrojo o/o InuYasha se sorprendió y les dijo Ayumi vas a ser nuestra madrina y Souta nuestro padrino, Y las dos restantes lanzaran rosas a nosotros. Aome se sorprendió por las palabras dichas por InuYasha *0*

Una hora después...

InuYasha: Oye Aome podemos platicar hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

Aome: Claro vamos a la cabaña ^-^

Ya estando en la cabaña

InuYasha: Lo que quiero decirte es cuando un humano tiene un hijo de algún demonio o de un hibrido tienes síntomas muy diferentes a los que los humanos están acostumbrados.

Aome: Enserio. Dime cuales son

InuYasha: ok. 1Tienes mas hambre aunque ya hallas comido unos minutos antes.

2Tienes mareos constantes y casi no te puedes mantener de pie.

3 El embarazo dura 3 meses y no 9.

4 Este se desarrolla más rápido que un bebe normal.

Aome: ¿Esos son todos los síntomas?

InuYasha: Si eso es todo.

Aome: Ok yo te diré cuando sufra de esto ^-^

InuYasha: Mi madre me conto que ella no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta que mi padre le dijo porque el olor había cambiado en una semana desde que... asi que también estaré alerta ^-°

Aome se sonrojo o/o luego después de esto salieron de la cabaña.

Aome se arreglo con el vestido hecho por Sango.

InuYasha: Aome ¿me tengo que volver a poner esa ropa negra?

Aome: Pues es tradición utilizarlo, pero puedes ir con tu ropa favorita. Ok

InuYasha: ¿Como me veo mejor de negro o con mi ropa habitual?

Aome: se sonroja o/o pues t...Tú...te ves mejor con tu ropa habitual :3

o/o

InuYasha: Gracias Aome :3 o/o.

Aome: ¿dime como me veo mejor con la ropa de sacerdotisa o con el vestido?

InuYasha: o/o p...Pues...lo que te pongas se te ve bien :3

Aome: o/o ¡Gracias! le dio un beso a InuYasha y le dijo un cariñoso te amo.

Llego la hora de la boda. La familia y amigas de Aome ya estaban listas para la boda cuando el deseo de Aome era que todos sus amigos estuvieran con ella, de repente la tierra se estremeció y del pozo salió una luz despues de esto bajo el arbol sagrado estaban Sango y Miroku con su familia y Sesshomaru con Rin y Jaken.

Continuara...


	4. El gran día

**Capitulo 4 El gran día**.

Aome se sorprendió al ver que todos sus amigos estaban con ella e InuYasha.

Sango: ¿Aome que pasa?

Aome: No lo sé Sango, pero esta es mi época.

Sesshomaru: ¿Que hacemos aquí?

InuYasha: Yo no sé, pero tuvo que haber sido el pozo.

Aome: Bueno InuYasha... esta le dice al oído: Tendremos dos padrinos y dos madrinas ahora solo falta que ellos se cambien de ropa porque los demás no saben qué pasa.

Aome: Estamos por casarnos en mi época asi que Sango y Sesshomaru vengan van a cambiarse de ropa pues también son padrinos.

Sesshomaru: ¿Me tendré que quitar lo que llevo puesto?

Aome: Si que InuYasha y Souta te acompañen.

Sango y Rin vengan con migo, las voy a preparar en una hora empieza la boda.

Asi comenzaron, InuYasha le ayudaba a Sesshomaru y Aome a Sango y Rin.

En la habitación de Aome se encontraban las chicas.

Aome: Rin quiero que te pongas este vestido y te pones estos zapatos para que te veas bien, Sango como eres mi madrina te vas a poner este con estas zapatillas.

Ahora solo se ponen una rosa en el cabello y ya =D.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Souta. InuYasha estaba ayudando a Sesshomaru a vestirse pues él nunca se había puesto un traje, ni una camisa, mientras Souta buscaba pintura para cubrir las marcas de monstro que lleva en la cara.

Sesshomaru: ¿Porque tengo que hacer esto? ¬.¬

InuYasha: ¡Porque Aome nos dijo!

Souta: ¡No es por eso es que donde va a ser la boda de mi hermana nunca habían escuchado ni visto nada asi!

Sesshomaru: ¿Pero qué hay de InuYasha el no se ha cambiado?

Souta: InuYasha ya ha estado en esta época y las personas creen que es un Cosplay.

Sesshomaru: ¿Pero yo no podría pasar como uno de esos?

Souta: Pues mi hermana fue la que decidió todo ¿Quieres preguntarle a ella?

Sesshomaru: Ok llévenme a donde esta ella

InuYasha: Ok vamos.

En la habitación de Aome ya casi estaban listas cuando... toc...Toc...

Hermana ¿podemos entrar?

¡Claro!

En cuanto los chicos pasaron Rin corrió a abrazar a Sesshomaru, este se sorprendió pues Rin llevaba ropa muy bonita y fina.

Aome: Hola chicos \(^o^)/ ¿Que tal estamos?

Sesshomaru: Se ven muy bien o/o

Aome: Gracias Sesshomaru =D ¿Que ocupan?

InuYasha: Aome...

Sesshomaru: Yo le diré InuYasha... Aome ¿tengo que ir con otra ropa, y tapando mis marcas?

Aome: No puede que todos crean que eres un Cosplay igual que Inu.

Sesshomaru: Gracias pues odio taparme mis marcas y mas cambiarme de ropa

Aome pensaba "no por nada son hermanos"

La madre de Aome le grita -¡¿HIJA YA ESTAS LISTA?!

Aome: -¡YA VAMOS MAMA!

Madre de Aome: ¡YA TE ESTA ESPERANDO EL TRANSPORTE!

Aome: ¿Ya están listos todos?

InuYasha: Si ya están listos: 3

Aome: ¡Vámonos!

InuYasha: ¿Aome no sería más fácil si y te llevara?

Aome: ¡No InuYasha es que está vez todos nos vamos a ir ahí!

InuYasha: Esta bien Aome ¡Vamos tu madre nos espera!

Continuara...


	5. La boda

**Capitulo 5 La boda.**

Después bajaron las escaleras y en la entrada se encontraba el transporte.

Aome: Mamá ¿No vas con nosotros?

No aquí solo van los novios y sus padrinos.

Esta le dice a InuYasha me cuidas bien a mi hija le da un beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa en el rostro =D los despide.

Aome: Ok Amigas, el es el hermano mayor de InuYasha Sesshomaru.

Las tres chicas: ¡Hola! ñ.ñ

Aome: Ella es Sango

Las tres chicas: ¡Hola! n.n

Aome: La pequeña se llama Rin, ella acompaña a Sesshomaru.

Las tres chicas: ¡Hola! ^-^

InuYasha: Ahora que ya todos nos conocemos. ¿No crees que se van a dar cuenta que venimos del pasado? Tú me has contado que hay imágenes de nosotros por la ciudad que yo recuerde la última vez que vine me dijeron que mi disfraz de InuYasha era espectacular parecía real y empezaron a fotografiarme como locos... _

Aome: No te apures mientras crean que ustedes son cosplayers asi que no te apures n.n

InuYasha: Ok °3°.

Aome: Ya llegamos :3

Al iniciar la ceremonia...

InuYasha y Aome estaban en el centro al lado de Aome estaban Souta y Ayumi y del lado de InuYasha Sango y Sesshomaru.

Al comenzar el padre dijo-Estamos aquí reunidos para que esta pareja se una y sean uno, Aome Higurashi e InuYasha.

Una hora después...

Ya estaban todos en la casa de Aome listos para comenzar la fiesta, InuYasha no podia creer que Sesshomaru no estuviera dando problemas. *0*

Rin platicaba con Aome esta le dijo que Sesshomaru extrañaba a alguien que se había enamorado y todo desde la muerte de Kagura y Aome solo pensaba "cierto en lo que lleva aquí no ha hecho nada malo ni siquiera molestar a InuYasha eso es extraño le preguntare más tarde" Rin te prometo que hare algo...

En la fiesta todos esperaban que InuYasha y Aome bailaran la pieza musical que ellos escogieron, comenzaron a bailar... ( Voy a darte un beso vi como pusiste una cara de sorpresa pensarás que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear Más la vida me ha enseñado "no ignores si llega lo que has buscado" y solo así se decir que te amo esa es mi sensación Al saber que te iba a ver mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo quise ensayar salí en tu busca a toda prisa pues no te haría esperar más la duda mi mente, siente Si recibirás lo que hay en mí tan amorosamente Voy a darte un beso vi como pusiste una cara de sorpresa pensarás que soy traviesa y me gusta coquetear Mas la vida me ha enseñado "No ignores si llega lo que has buscado" y solo así se decir que te amo esa es mi sensación. )

Des pues de que ellos bailaran la madre de Aome le pregunto-¿Ya tienen pensado a donde se van a ir de luna de miel?

InuYasha: o.O ¿Luna de miel que es eso?

Aome: Es a donde los recién casados van, es como una especie de vacaciones.

InuYasha: o.O… ¿Para qué sirve eso?

Aome: Para pasar tiempo a solas sin que nadie te moleste ^_^

InuYasha: ¡Enserio! ¿A dónde vamos a ir Aome?

Aome: aun no lo sé :c

InuYasha: Bueno tengo una sugerencia pero no sé si quieras.

Aome: Espera en un rato me dices es hora de partir el pastel el brindis y luego ya nos vamos a donde quieras ir y hacemos lo que quieras.

InuYasha: Ok Aome :3

Ayumi: ¡ATENCION!

Souta: ¡El brindis comienza!

Aome: ¡Brindo por haber conocido a InuYasha y por haber encontrado a unos buenos amigos en mi camino!

InuYasha: ¡Yo brindo por ella la cual me enseño a hacer amigos, a llorar, a amar, a querer, ella es Aome!

Sango: ¡UN HURRA POR LOS NOVIOS!

Todos gritaron ¡URRA!

Después de esto se acerco Sesshomaru y le dio un abrazo a InuYasha y Aome

Aome: ¿Sesshomaru que te pasa porque hoy no has actuado como cualquier otro día con InuYasha y con migo?

Sesshomaru: Pues... mejor hablemos a solas

Aome: ok Inu ya regreso *3*

InuYasha: Con mucho cuidado con Sesshomaru.

Aome: ok :3

Sesshomaru: ¿puedo contar contigo y con mi hermano para revivir a Kagura?

Aome: ¿Kagura? ¿La amaste?

Sesshomaru: ¡Kagura yo no pude salvarla ella quería a Rin tanto como yo… yo la ame!

Aome: Esta bien tendrás mí a pollo y el de InuYasha también. n.n

Sesshomaru: En una semana empiezo mi recorrido en busca de el alma de Kagura

Aome: ok estaremos a tiempo :3

Sesshomaru: asegúrate que no salga nada de tu boca ni de la de InuYasha eviten que haga algo que no quiero hacer. ¡Solamente InuYasha pueden saberlo! Ni tus amigos humanos que les acompañan.

Aome: ok.

Aome regreso con InuYasha feliz y pensativa "que bien Sesshomaru al fin quiere trabajar con InuYasha, pero aun mas extraño que al fin allá aprendido a querer a alguien y a proteger a los humanos"

Continuara….


	6. La luna de miel

**Capitulo 6 La luna de Miel.**

InuYasha: Valla regresaste pronto, ¿pero que quería Sesshomaru contigo?

Aome: Espera y te digo ok :3

InuYasha: está bien ¬.¬

Aome: oye me ibas a sugerir algún lugar para ir de Luna de Miel

InuYasha: Pues si recuerda que la luna nueva es mañana y quiero estar en un lugar seguro, te parece si vamos al pueblo donde naci ya no lo habita nadie pero las casas y todo esta en buen estado yo mismo he ido a revisarlas antes de que nos casáramos.

Aome: Me parece buena idea aparte quiero saber donde viviste :3

InuYasha se sonroja o/o

Ayumi: Ya es hora de que los novios vallan a disfrutar su Luna de Miel. =D

Aome: InuYasha ya vámonos es hora de ir a donde tu quieras.

InuYasha: ok sube a mi espalda despídete y nos vamos.

Aome: Adiós a todos pronto volveré :3

Ellos salieron directos al poso y se lanzan al estar del otro lado fueron corriendo a la aldea donde InuYasha había crecido.

Aome: ¿Aquí vivías?

InuYasha: Yo vivía en el templo con mi madre.

Aome: ¿Templo? ¿Tu madre era de la realeza?

InuYasha: Si mi madre era la reina, en pocas palabras soy un descendiente de su familia y por lo tanto soy un príncipe.

Aome: ¿porque no me habías dicho esto?

InuYasha: Porque nadie me cree, aparte para mi antes eras casi una desconocida, la cual me recordaba a Kikyo, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que tu y ella no se parecian mas alla de su fisico, hoy me doy cuenta que he cometido un error en no haberte contado antes. o/o

Aome: Creo que si me lo hubieras contado hubiera pasado otra cosa :3 almenos no te hubiera lastimado con tantos...

InuYasha: ¡NO! Por favor ya no digas esa palabra *~*

Aome: Por cierto...

Aome jala el collar de InuYasha y se lo quita.

InuYasha: ¿Que haces? ¿Pensé que habías dicho que jamás me lo quitarías?

Aome: La verdad es que si te portas mal te lo pondré... pero ya no quería verte sufrir cada vez que te decía ¡ABAJO!

InuYasha reacciono y le dijo gracias siempre te amare te prometo que no te are sufrir ni enojar °3°

Aome: Oye ya has pensado que nombres quieres para nuestros hijos

InuYasha: ¿Aome a que viene eso?

Aome: pues si queremos tener hijos necesitamos unos nombres.

InuYasha: ¿no crees que es muy apresurado?

Aome: pues a mí no se me parece apresurado es más yo había pensado que si fuese niño se llamará Inu no Taisho como tu padre y si fuera a ser niña Izayoi como tu madre. :3¿qué te parece?

InuYasha se sonroja o/o ¡Qué buena idea has tenido!

Aome: ¿Ahora que quieres hacer?

InuYasha: ahora quiero que veas el pueblo y me digas que te parece.

Aome: ok* estaba tan emocionada por tener un hijo con InuYasha aunque trataba de esconderlo su enorme sonrisa la delataba*

InuYasha: ¿Aome tu sabes la historia del árbol sangrado?

Aome: si la anciana Kaede me a explicado cómo funciona... ¿Por?

InuYasha: ¿Entonces sabes que sólo desperté cuando tú apareciste?

Aome: pues Kaede me dijo que la flecha que uso Kikyo aquel día que te sello utilizo una flecha sagrada la cual sola mente te si aquella persona que la lanzó así lo quisiera, pero ese día yo necesitaba ayuda y tú me hablaste cuando unos instantes atrás parecías muerto entonces comprendí que yo te necesitaba bueno eso es lo que me dijo Kaede.

InuYasha: ahora que lo recuerdo lo último que vi fue a Kikyo lanzado esa flecha y lo primero que vi fue a ti y desde entonces me pareciste hermosa o/o

Aome: bueno dejemos de recordar y vamos a comer algo tengo hambre acaso tu no…

InuYasha no la dejo terminar de hablar cuando le planto un romántico beso en la boca…

Unas horas después de comer ellos fueron a descansar después del día tan atareado que habían tenido… Aome fue a ducharse al lago que estaba cercas… lo que ella no sabía es que InuYasha estaba ahí… al llegar al lago InuYasha le grita ¿¡Aome vienes a acompañarme!? Aome se sorprende *0* pensé que no estabas aquí pero si le responde Aome.

Ellos se bañaron juntos después de esto regresaron a la aldea al llegar al cuarto el no la dejaba de mirar y se levanta y le besa el cuello, después de esto Aome se da la vuelta y le regresa el beso y el momento dio paso a que ellos…

Paso la semana de luna de miel Sesshomaru esperaba a Aome e InuYasha al lado del pozo. InuYasha estaba molesto porque Aome quería ayudar a Sesshomaru pero todo estará bien siempre y cuando este con Aome.

Continuara….


	7. La busqueda de Sesshomaru

**Capitulo 7 La búsqueda de Sesshomaru**.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió pues pensó que InuYasha no iba a querer ayudarlo.

Sesshomaru: valla si vinieron *0*

Aome: ¿No creías que si veníamos?

Sesshomaru: pues...

InuYasha: No creías que veníamos creía que yo no iba a aceptar

Sesshomaru: pues digamos si no creía que ustedes vendrían.

InuYasha: pero porque quieres que Kagura.

Sesshomaru: ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

InuYasha: para saber cómo ayudar n.n

Aome se sorprendió con la actitud de InuYasha hacía Sesshomaru *0*

Después de que Sesshomaru le explicó a InuYasha empezó su recorrido.

Así pasaron 2 semanas cuando Aome se sentía tan mal que ya no pudo seguir acompañado a Sesshomaru entonces está regreso a su casa del otro lado del pozo InuYasha ya sabía del se trataba pero Aome sólo pensaba en ir al doctor para corroborarlo sus padecimientos, aunque ella sabía que InuYasha le podría decir pero esta no se atrevió a preguntarle.

A la mañana siguiente Aome fue al médico el cual le hizo un examen para ver de que se trata, el examen médico estaría listo al día siguiente.

Nahomi: ¿Hija pero dónde está InuYasha?

Aome: en estos instantes está arreglando la situación con su hermano.

Mientras tanto

InuYasha: Sesshomaru porque no te das cuenta que ella ya murió junto a Naraku, aparte no lo has notado pero una de las persona a la que deberías de amar y querer es a la chica que te acompaña, tú no sabes amar realmente, lo único que quiero es que lo pasado es pasado y siempre hay que mirar al futuro.

Sesshomaru: para ti es fácil decirlo pero tú ya lo tienes todo tu esposa espera un hijo, tu ya lo debiste de haber notado, aparte yo soy muy grande para esa chica.

InuYasha: pues las amigas de Aome están disponibles porque no intentas salir con una de ellas?

Sesshomaru: buena idea ya deberíamos regresar Aome te espera y sirve que le pregunto por sus amigas.

InuYasha: vamos quiero ver si es cierto las sospechas de ella, ya que fue al doctor a revisión.

Mientras Aome iba con el doctor. Cuando al fin llegó el con el doctor.

Aome: ¿Doctor dígame que es lo que pasa?

Doctor: Usted va a ser madre, pero…

Aome: ¿Pero qué?

Doctor: pero estos exámenes dicen que usted tiene más de mes y medio, pero esto no puede ser posible pues vea su vientre no ha crecido nada para decir que lleva tanto tiempo…

Aome: ¿doctor podría ir por mi esposo y regresar en una hora?

Doctor: Claro aquí la esperare n.n

Aome salió muy apurada del consultorio del doctor y se dirigió a casa a buscar a InuYasha al llegar a su casa Nahomi le dijo que la estaban esperando en la sala, y la chica se dirigió hacia allá.

En la sala estaban InuYasha y Sesshomaru sentados platicando tranquilamente cuando ambos gritaron ¡Aome!

Aome: hola chicos :3 ¿Qué pasa? Por cierto InuYasha tienes que acompañarme

Sesshomaru: queremos hablar contigo pero ¿dónde podemos ir para estar más a gusto?

Aome: vengan vamos sígname. ¡MAMA BAMOS A ESTAR EN LA CABAÑA!

Ellos salieron hacia la cabaña, entraron y Sesshomaru se quedo sin habla al ver los dibujos en las paredes de esta… InuYasha le explico lo que pasaba con los dibujos y no podía creer.

Aome: Rápido porque InuYasha tenemos que ir al doctor dentro de una hora

Sesshomaru: ¿oye InuYasha ya le dijiste que pasa con ella?

Aome: o.o

InuYasha: oye Aome vamos a ser padres! ^-^ ¿es por lo que quieres que vallamos al doctor?

Aome: aparte de eso. Y si vamos a ser padres :3

InuYasha: oye Sesshomaru quería hacerte una pregunta

Aome: por cierto Sesshomaru te voy a presentar a alguien ya es hora de que tengas una familia ñ.ñ

Sesshomaru: ¿enserio? O.o

Aome: me van a acompañar los dos con el doctor y después te presento a mi amiga ¿va?

Sesshomaru: está bien ¿pero no nos vamos a tener que cambiar la ropa?

Aome: no solo que InuYasha ponte esta gorra

InuYasha: está bien n.n

Ellos se dirigieron hacia el hospital donde el doctor la estaba esperando…

Continuara…


	8. La noticia

**Capítulo 8 La noticia.**

Al llegar al hospital el doctor ya los esperaba... Toc… Toc... adelante grito el doctor.

Doctor: Sra. Aome valla que es rápida no tardó mucho, bueno después de que se retiró revise de nuevo sus estudios y me di cuenta que su bebé no es humano, pensé que ya no volvería a ver este problema, sus bebé es un pequeño Híbrido.

Aome: *0* ¿como sabe eso?

Doctor: hace ya 5 años que no pasaba esto una joven de las afueras de Tokio vino a verme y note que sus estudios decían que llevaba más de lo que aparentaba me puse a investigar sobre el caso y me encontré con uno de la princesa Izayoi ella tuvo un pequeño híbrido llamado InuYasha el cual no se sabe que pasó después de haber sido sellado por una sacerdotisa n se sabe qué pasó con el muchos creen que sigue vivo, pero dime ¿vino el padre?

Aome: ¡chicos a pasen!

Los dos entraron y el doctor les pregunto-¿Quien de ustedes es el padre? -

Aome: es... Pero InuYasha No la dejó continuar

InuYasha: ¡Yo!

Doctor: ¿tú eres un híbrido?

InuYasha: ¿porque me pregunta eso?

Doctor: porque el bebé es un híbrido y si eres el padre debes ser un híbrido o un monstruo

InuYasha: ¡Ha! ¿como sabe eso?

Doctor: ahora que te veo bien me pareces muy familiar ¿podrías quitarte la gorra?

InuYasha: está bien ¬¬

InuYasha se quita la gorra y deja ver sus lindas orejitas ^-^

Doctor: ¡Lo sabía tu eres el hijo de Izayoi!

InuYasha: ¿quién le dijo eso?

Doctor: Tu nombre es InuYasha y tu madre fue la princesa Izayoi

InuYasha: ¿Como dedujo eso?

Doctor: Yo leí toda tu historia sabía que aún no morías: 3

InuYasha: bueno que pasa con mi esposa

Doctor: dígame ¿me permite hacerle una ecografía?

Aome: claro n.n

Aome se recuerda en la camilla y el doctor empieza a hacer el chequeo Aome vengan los dos tienen que ver a mi hijo

InuYasha: Pero que es eso

Sesshomaru sin decir ninguna palabra...

Aome: en esa pantalla va aparecer tu hijo para saber cómo está n.n

Doctor: Lo sabía mire sus orejas son como las del padre pero no parece que sólo sea un bebé yo veo 4 orejas…

InuYasha y Aome 0.0 ¡que!

Sesshomaru estaba feliz pues iba a ser tío por dos* trató de ocultarlo pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro*

Aome: no puedo creerlo doctor ¿es en cerio?

Doctor: Si Sra. Aome ustedes va a tener gemelos :3

InuYasha estaba feliz, tanto que abrazo a Sesshomaru. Salieron de la visita del doctor para dirigirse con las amigas de Aome.

Continuará…


	9. La novia de Sesshomaru

**Capítulo 9 La novia de Sesshomaru. **

Los chicos se dirigían al lugar al que Aome y su amiga habían a cordado

Sesshomaru: Ella sabe de nosotros? ?

Aome: claro sabe tanto como yo n.n

InuYasha: ya se quien es su nombre es Yuka verdad?

Aome: como supiste que era ella?

InuYasha porque es la única que sabe de nosotros tanto como tu.

Sesshomaru: la conocí el día de tu boda?

Aome: no como le gustas no se atrevió a hablarte.

Sesshomaru se sonroja o/o. *Será bonita, espero y sea inteligente y también quiera a Rin*

Aome practicaba en voz baja con InuYasha pues era la primera vez que lo veían sonreír.

Aome: listo es aquí, es una peletería aquí quede con Yuka.

Yuka: ¡Aome! Como estas?

Aome: bien pues te presentó a Sesshomaru los vamos dejar solos un rato Sesshomaru ya sabes cómo regresar a casa sino que te acompañe Yuka, ¡Adios!n.n

InuYasha y Aome se fueron a decirle a su mamá que ya hija a ser abuela

Aome: ¡mamá! Regresamos y queremos que vengan a la sala por favor.

Todos corrieron para la sala emocionados. Aome: mamáá queremos decirte que...

InuYasha: va hacer Abuela de dos pequeños híbridos

Nahomi: *0* ¡que! Tan rápido n.n soy feliz =D

Aome: gracias sólos 3 meses y nacerá n.n

Souta: los felicito espero y sean iguales a ustedes

Aome: mamáá vamos a regresar a la otra época para avisar a los demás luego regresamos.

InuYasha: nos vemos Sra. Nahomi.

Nahomi: esperen les hice de comer se lo llevan, ya tienen dónde vivir?

InuYasha: Si señora vamos a vivir en el templo de la familia de mi madre.

Nahomi: Ok. n.n

Inu/Aome: nos vemos \°o°

Salieron corriendo.

Aome ya del otro lado InuYasha ¿y si nos duchamos, comemos y luego vamos a decirles?

InuYasha: Ok, sube a mi espalda vamos a la aldea.

Aome subió en pensarlo cuando llegaron a la aldea:

Aome: Inu ya vuelvo voy a ducharme

InuYasha: Ok. Pero cuidado n.n

Aome se ducho cuando iba de regreso sintió que alguien se aproximaba alguien, cuando de entre los arbustos salen 2 pequeños niños lobos gritando corre o Papa nos alcanzará, cuando uno de ellos choca con Aome.

***: perdone..

***: Los voy a atrapar y los castigare

Aome: *yo conozco esa voz podrá ser*

Cuando de entre los arbustos sale Kouga.

Mientras InuYasha: huele a. .. es ese lobo sabroso.

Kouga: Aome, Máx regresen en este instante.

Aome: ¡Kouga! Hola n.n

Kouga: Aome no te sentí, tu olor ha cambiado hueles a ese perro asqueroso.

Aome: ¿Don tus hijos?

Kouga: si chivos vengan ya les voy a presentar a alguien.

Kouga: Aome Ella es Aome mi hija y el es Máx mi hijo

Aome: Que bonitos ¿Porque tu hija se llama como yo?

Kouga: es una larga historia n.n Áyame me pidió que así se llamará.

En eso sale InuYasha de golpe y ataca a Kouga.

InuYasha: que le haces a Aome ò\ _ /ó

Kouga: nada ya sabía que vendidas ella huele a ti

InuYasha: porque será así ¡VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO!

Kouga: O.o ¿Eso es verdad bella Aome?

InuYasha: tú debes saber ya que cuando una persona a irradia el olor de otra quiere decir que está va a tener un hijo de esa persona.

Aome: ¡Si Kouga vamos a Ser padres y estamos esperando a dos pequeños híbridos n.n!

InuYasha con una mirada triunfante le dice ¡Celoso!

Continuara….


	10. Los cuidados de Aome

**Capítulo 10 Los cuidados de Aome. **

InuYasha y Kouga no dejaban de discutir cuando Aome interrumpe

Aome: tranquilizante InuYasha el ya se a casado tiene do a hijos n.n

InuYasha: si fuera cierto porque el pela con migo

Kouga: Porque ella es tan bella y tú la dejas sola y en su estado es imperdonable Ò.ó

InuYasha: cállate ella me pidió que la dejará sola

Aome: Papa ya nos podemos ir?

Kouga: está bien vámonos

InuYasha: ¡Ha!

Kouga: Aome ve por Máx para irnos

InuYasha: Le llamaste Aome a tu hija

Kouga: Áyame decidió que se llamará de esta manera.

InuYasha: pues Aome decidió que se van a llamar como mis padres

Aome sé sintió mal en ese momento y se desmayó frente a InuYasha e cuál la alcanzó a sostener y la llevo a su casa en el pueblo y fue por Kaede a la aldea, mientras tanto Kouga ya se había marchado.

InuYasha: ¡Kaede! ¡Kaede!

Kaede: ¿¡Que pasa InuYasha!?

InuYasha: Aome se ha puesto mal

Kaede: Pero que fue lo que pasó

InuYasha: ella está esperando a dos bebés

Kaede: vamos corre o los bebés pueden morir.

Salieron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Aome. ..

Mientras con Sesshomaru...

Yuka: Hola mi nombre es Yuka

Sesshomaru: Mucho gusto, pues ya debes tu de saber mi nombre

Yuka: ¡Claro! n.n Aome me ha contado mucho sobre ti y tu forma de ser.

Sesshomaru: por cierto ya sabrás que voy a ser tío

Yuka: no Aome no me ha dicho nada aún pero que genial* Ser tía de los hijos de mi mejor amiga :3 *

Sesshomaru: ¿Te gustaría salir con migo?

Yuka: ¡Claro que sí! o/o

Sesshomaru: Bueno vamos como InuYasha quiero mostrarte algo, bueno más bien a alguien.

Salieron directo a la casa de Aome cuando Souta le dice que se acababan de marchar y el decide ir con Yuka al otro lado del poso

Ya del otro lado Sesshomaru sintió que Aome que no estaba bien y le dijo a Yuka- Sostente fuerte a mí y no te suelten por nada- Yuka sin pensarlo lo hizo.

Sesshomaru llegó antes que InuYasha a la casa.

Sesshomaru: ¡Aome! ¿Te sientes bien?

Aome: N...n...o..o

InuYasha: Sesshomaru está con Aome y Yuka.

Aome: Inu...Yasha ve..e..p..o...r...el

Sesshomaru: ok ya regreso Yuka quédate.

Sesshomaru sin pensarlo fue por InuYasha el cual ya iba a la mitad.

Sesshomaru: InuYasha corre Aome está empeorando me pidió que viniera por ti así que sujétense y vamos.

InuYasha estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Sesshomaru no podía creer que el hubiera cambiado

InuYasha: ¡Está bien vamos!

Mientras tanto en la aldea…

Shippo: ¡Sango! ¡Sango!

Sango: ¿¡Que pasa Shippo!?

Shippo: Aome estáá mal, ¿dónde está Miroku?

Sango: Salió a pasear con los niños, pero vamos por el par ir con Aome

Shippo y Sango salieron corriendo a buscar a Miroku.

De regreso con InuYasha…

Al llegar Aome estaba ardiendo en calentura Yuka estaba asustada le había puesto ya ropa y le estaba poniendo compresas de agua con un trapo.

InuYasha: ¿Yuka como sigue Aome?

Yuka: ¡cada vez más empeora!

Aome: Inu…Yasha…

InuYasha: ¡Aome! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Aome: ¡Llévame a mi época!

Kaede: Eso no podrá ser porque si te mueven en este instante puedes perderlos

InuYasha: ¿Quéé hago?

Kaede: Ve con Jinenji y le dices lo que pasa y el te dará unas yerbas especiales para Aome ¡CORRE!

En eso Sango y Miroku iban llegando

San/Miroku: Ya estamos aquí que necesitas Kaede

Kaede: Miroku necesito que tu acompañes a InuYasha con Jinenji en Kirara.

Miroku: Ok! Vamos InuYasha

Sango: Aome que te paso

Aome: ¡estoy esperando a dos bebes!

Sango: ¡Felicidades!

Kaede: Sango y Yuka vallan por más agua…

Continuara…


	11. La enfermedad e Aome

**Capítulo 11 La enfermedad de Aome. **

Sango fue por agua mientras Yuka traía los trapos limpios.

Aome recordó al doctor de su época le había dado unas pastillas y le pidió a Sango que se las diera, en ese instante llegó InuYasha y Miroku.

InuYasha: Dijo Jinenji que le hiciéramos un te y con eso tendría.

Aome: Inu...Yasha...

InuYasha: Aome.

InuYasha al escuchar a Aome corrió y la beso y le susurró un dulce Te amo en su oreja.

Los chicos se extrañaron por la actitud de InuYasha, nunca lo habían visto llorar de esta manera mucho menos llorar.

Así pasó la noche al día siguiente...

Miroku: como conseguiste el templo vacío

InuYasha: Porque la princesa murió hace mucho y a su hijo nadie lo quiso y se marcharon y desde entonces está sólo.

Miroku: Como sabes eso?

InuYasha: Ha! Si te digo no me vas a creer

Sango: InuYasha dinos por favor

InuYasha: está bien yo soy el hijo de esa princesa _-_

San/Miroku: o.o enserio, ¿Porque no nos dijiste antes?

InuYasha: porque nadie me cree :(

Sango: somos tus amigos InuYasha porque no habíamos de cree te dime(molesta)

InuYasha: bueno pues es que esto es raro para mi, nunca había tenido amigos menos una familia como ahora.

En eso Kaede le hablo a InuYasha…

Kaede: creo que Aome va a estar bien en unas horas más vale que le traigas algo para que coma y sus fuerzas se repongan más rápido.

InuYasha: Tienes razón Kaede le diré a los chicos para que me acompañen.

Kaede: Ok n.n

InuYasha: Chicos me acompañan a buscar comida par cuando despierte Aome

San/Miroku: ¡Claro!

Miroku: ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

InuYasha: no lo sé desde la noche anterior que no lo veo.

Sango: Bueno mejor vamos por la comida lo mas pronto posible.

Ellos se marcharon por la comida, Shippo se quedo con Kaede, a los minutos de que se fueron Aome despertó… se sentó de una manera rápida…

Aome: ¿Kaede que me paso?

Kaede: ¿Aome no recuerdas nada?

Aome: Solo recuerdo que me estaba bañando y aparecieron unos cachorros de lobo y detrás de ellos Kouga y después de eso ya no recuerdo nada

Kaede: te pusiste tan mal, vino una chica con Sesshomaru y ella me ayudo a que tu calentura bajara.

Aome: Wow! /|*0*|\ Vino Yuka… ¿Cómo pudo pasar por el pozo si solamente InuYasha y Sesshomaru podían pasarlo (Claro Sesshomaru después de lo que paso con el pozo)

Kaede: No lo sé Aome pero el vino con esa chica y ambos se llevaron a Rin con ellos.

Shippo: ¡Aome! Despertaste

Aome: Shippo (Le da un fuerte abrazo) ¿Qué crees?

Shippo: ¡QUE! (Con una cara de emoción)

Aome: Vas a tener hermanos

Shippo: ¡Enserio!

Aome: Si estoy esperando a dos pequeños híbridos

Shippo: ¡Felicidades Aome! (Le da un abrazo)

Kaede: Felicidades Aome… pero ¿ porque están en este templo?

Aome: Es de InuYasha.

Kaede/Shippo: ¿de InuYasha?

Aome: Si, han escuchado de la princesa Izayoi?

Kaede: Si

Aome: pues InuYasha es su hijo el "hibrido que tubo aquella princesa"

Kaede: Wow! Yo no sabía!

Aome: pues el me conto la primera vez que venimos aquí.

En eso los demás llegaron… Aome al escuchar la voz de InuYasha salió corriendo de la cabaña yo no se sentía para nada mal…

Continuara….


	12. El embarazo de Aome

**Capitulo 12 El embarazo de Aome primera parte.**

Aome: InuYasha (Le plato un beso)

InuYasha: ¡Aome! (Grito de la emoción)

Aome: Te amo después lo beso.

InuYasha: Yo también no se qué haría sin ti

Ellos se olvidaron de Sango y Miroku estaban ahí...

Sango: ¡Aome! (Corrió a abrazarla)

Miroku: Señorita Aome ¿Como se encuentra?

Aome: Gracias chicos me siento de maravilla (sin soltar la mano de InuYasha)

Miroku: vamos a cocinar esto para comer

InuYasha: ¡Claro! Yo me muero de hambre.

Aome: Claro n.n yo también tengo hambre

Prepararon la comida, después de esto Aome salió de la cabaña InuYasha la siguió y la tomo de la mano ellos caminaron y practicaron por unas horas...

Aome: Sabes he pensado ¿Y si Loan niños no pueden pasar por el poso?

InuYasha: desde aquel día de la boda no se ha cerrado y dudo que no puedan pasar si su madre es de un lado y su padre del otro.

Aome: Sabes soy feliz =D

InuYasha: yo también tengo a la mujer más hermosa y ya soy padre, tengo amigos y una gran familia.

Aome se detiene frente a InuYasha y lo besa y el corresponde y le dice Te amo y la abraza.

Ellos regresaron a la cabaña donde estaban sus amigos, los cuales le hicieron preguntas a Aome

Sango: ¿Como se llamarán tus hijos ya pensaste en un niño nombre?

Aome: pues si es Niño Inu no Taisho y si es niña Izayoi.

Sango: ¿pero InuYasha esta de acuerdo?

Aome: ¡Claro! Son los nombres de sus padres

Miroku: ¿Pero si fueran ambos niños o niñas?

Aome: Pues una se llamará Izayoi y la otra Kikyo. Pero si fuera niño uno sería Inu no Taisho o Juricatsu o ya pensaremos en algún nombre.

Sango: ¿Pero porque Kikyo?

Aome: Porque ella fue una persona importante y me gustaría qe así se llamará mi hija

InuYasha no decía nada sólo escuchaba.

Kaede: chicos yo me retiró tengo unos asuntos pendientes, si necesitan algo me buscan en la aldea.

Inu/Aome: ¡Claro! Gracias Kaede

Está se despidió y salió de la aldea.

Luego la siguieron Sango y Miroku pues habían dejado a sus hijos solos en la casa.

Ya solos InuYasha le pregunta a Aome

InuYasha: ¿Enserio te gustaría que nuestra hija se llamará Kikyo?

Aome: Si n.n ¿No te gustaría? Sé que apreciabas mucho a Kikyo así que no es mala idea ese nombre.

InuYasha: pensé que odiabas a Kikyo, por todo lo que hizo.

Aome: Pero eso no es motivo para odiar a alguien.

InuYasha: eres tan buena no sé cómo pude ser tan ciego contigo.

En eso una energía demoníaca se percibió a lo lejos. InuYasha se alteró y le pidió a Aome que se cuidará porque las humanas que están esperando a híbridos son casadas por otros demonios.

Aome: no te preocupes ahora vamos al pueblo de la anciana Kaede antes de regresar con mi madre.

Al llegar a la aldea una nube negra apareció sobre ellos y varias voces salieron de ella diciendo:

***: InuYasha y Aome nosotros venimos a vengar la muerte de nuestro líder Onigumo y de esta no se van a salvar.

Dicho eso la nube desaparecido. ..

Aome: ¿Que fue eso?

InuYasha: No se pero hay que cuidarnos bien esos son sirvientes de Naraku

Continuara...


	13. Aome ¿Hanyou?

**Capítulo 13 Aome ****¿****Hanyou?**

Después de esto Aome no dejó de ensayar con su arco para cuando regresarán esos villanos.

Así pasó una semana los villanos no habían regresado ya se le notaba el embarazo como si tuviera 3 meses en embarazo humano. Ella estaba feliz en un mes más irían a ver al doctor para que les dijera que sexo eran sus bebés.

InuYasha: Aome (Nervioso) No quiero que estés sola.

Aome: calmante llevó mi arco siempre.

Pero una tarde Aome e InuYasha caminaban en el bosque cuando…

En eso apareció...

***: Hola muchachos (con una risa maléfica en rostro)

InuYasha se paro frente Aome y saco su espada, Aome por desgracia no traía su arco :(

InuYasha: ¿Quien eres y que quieres?

***: Yo Me llamo Koronimaru

InuYasha: ¿Que es lo que quieres aquí?

Koronimaru: Vengo por ella y el bebe que lleva dentro será el nuevo Naraku (con un tono de orgullo)

InuYasha: ¡Ha! ¿crees que te permitiré eso?

Koronimaru: esperare el momento precisó y atacare y a la joven me llevare muajaja

Dicho esto desapareció dejando a la pareja sorprendida...

Aome: tengo miedo y si intenta atarme de nuevo

InuYasha: tranquila estaré a tu lado siempre nunca te dejare sola a ti y a nuestros hijos...

Aome lo interrumpe con un beso *3*

Al regresar a la aldea algo pico a Aome

Myoga: Amo InuYasha y Sra. Aome

Inu/Aome: Pulga Myoga

Myoga: chicos una pandilla de bandidos esta tras de ustedes... Y a avisar que Aome tiene que convertirse en una Hanyou antes de tener a tus bebés

Aome: ¿Bandidos?

InuYasha: ¿Aome una Hanyou?

Myoga: Mañana iremos en busca de Mistish una antigua especie de bruja que ayudara a Aome a ser una Hanyou para que sea más fuerte y no la ataquen y la venzan tan fácil así que alístense, saldremos antes que el sol.

Aome sorprendida se fue a dormir InuYasha cono de costumbre se acostó a su lado abrazándola para sentir su corazón y durmieron unas horas.

A la mañana siguiente...

Ellos se levantaron dejando a la exterminadora y al monje solos en la aldea con su familia.

En el camino...

***: Hola chicos que hacen solos ustedes dos en este bosque y tan lejos de la civilización.

InuYasha: ¿quien eres?

***: Soy Takisho era uno de los fieles sirvientes de Naraku y solo he venido a llevarme a la chica que os acompañáis (Con una sonrisa en su cara larga y poco pálida)

Aome: crees que yo me voy a ir con trigo tan fácil -enojada-.

InuYasha: ¿quien eres tú para hablarle de esta forma a mi mujer?(con una cara roja del enojo)

Myoga es encontraba en el hombro de InuYasha, el cual salto a su nariz y le dijo...

Myoga: Amo será mejor olvidarnos de este tipo o Aome no podrá ser una Hanyou perro esto solo se puede lograr hoy que hay luna nueva...

InuYasha: Luna nueva... Rayos pensó. No puedo perder el tiempo aquíí

Aome saco una flecha preparo su arco y gritando fuerte "MUERE" en ese instante la flecha atravesó su pecho y él se desvaneció con el aire...

Continuará...


	14. La visita y la tranformación

**Capitulo 14 La visita y la transformación **

Ellos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un templo en unas horas el sol se ocultaría para dar paso a la luna...

Myoga: Amo InuYasha creo que debemos darnos prisa a subir las escaleras y llegar al templo de Mistish.

Aome: ¿Porque solo puede hacer eso hoy?

Myoga: porque el amo InuYasha pierde sus poderes esta noche y para que ambos pasen por lo mismo el mismo día...

InuYasha: corramos el sol ya se ha ocultando...

Al llegar a la entrada del templo...

***: ¿Que es lo que ustedes quieren aquí?

Myoga: Soy Myoga el fiel sirviente de la familia Taisho

***: Myoga porque has venido

InuYasha: Soy InuYasha hijo de Inu no Taisho... ¿Y tu eres?

***: Mistish soy la bruja y sacerdotisa Mistish.

InuYasha: Myoga ¿ella sabe que vendríamos?

Mistish: pasen no se queden ahí pardos como inútiles...

La pareja y la pulga entraron al templo de Mistish...

Ya adentro...

Mistish: ¿Para que has venido Myoga?

Myoga: eres la única que puede convertir a esta chica en una Hanyou como mi amo

Mistish: y ¿Porque has venido hoy?

Myoga: Hoy mi amo InuYasha pierde sus poderes y se vuelve humano y hasta donde yo se solo se pude lograr este día.

Mistish: Acérquense los dos... Aome e InuYasha necesito que ambos se besen como si no hubiera un mañana...

Ellos obedecieron y mientras Mistish decía - Amor eterno que rodea esta noche con la luz de la luna oculta esta noche has que este amor dure eternamente un amor entre hanyous- mientras InuYasha se convirtió en humano en el proceso, ella terminó y pidió que ambos esperaran en su templo el amanecer para ver los resultados.

Asi paso la noche la pareja durmió en una habitación que les había dado Mistish.

A la mañana siguiente...

InuYasha: Aome despierta ya ha amanecido tienes que verte estas fabulosa.

Aome: InuYasha déjame dormir...

InuYasha: ¡NO! Ahora te vas a levantar (enojado saca la bolsa de dormir donde estaba recostada Aome)

Aome enojada se levanta y talla sus ojos y ve sus manos unas uñas parecidas a las de InuYasha .

Aome: porque hiciste eso InuYasha -roja del enojo-

InuYasha: vete estas radiante ahora me gustas mas - con un tono pícaro -

Aome saca un espejo de su mochila amarilla y se ve

Aome: Wow funciono. - se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y abrazo muy fuerte a InuYasha y lo beso- InuYasha sigo molesta por cómo me despertaste ò.ó

InuYasha: cálmate lo hice para que levantaras, primero te hable por las buenas y no me hiciste caso asi que tuve que actuar de esta manera.

Myoga: Chicos ya despertaron - se lanzo hacia el cuello de Aome, logro su cometido picarle- Aome sabes mejor

Aome lo aplasto

Aome: Como que mejor (enojada)

Myoga: Sabes como mi amo InuYasha

Aome: ¿Porque dices eso?

Myoga: Ahora ya no eres Aome Higurashi... Eres Aome Higurashi Taisho... La esposa y fiel acompañante de InuYasha... El sabor de tu sangre cambio debido a la transformación y el beso cuando cruzaron su ADN así que no se preocupen... Ahora resta que InuYasha te enseñe como usar tus poderes de Hanyou.

Aome se quedo paralizada sin decir nada

InuYasha: ¡Claro que le enseñare a mi querida Aome como utilizar sus nuevos poderes!

Aome: Gracias InuYasha (le da un pequeño beso apasionado)

Mistish toca la puerta -¿puedo pasar?-

Aome: ¡Claro!

Mistish: Veo que ha dado resultado eso es amor verdadero

InuYasha: ¿Cómo que eso es amor verdadero?

Mistish: Si, si no funcionaba es porque ustedes no se aman verdaderamente, pero dio resultado asi que no hay de qué preocuparnos, ahora vivirás los mismos años que tu compañero, si ya no me necesitan vallan a su casa

Aome: ¡Gracias por todo Mistish! (haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

Así salieron del templo para dirigirse a su casa...

Continuara...


	15. La nueva apariencia y el nuevo sello

**Capítulo 15 Nueva apariencia y el nuevo sello**

Así el grupo de chicos se dirigieron hacia el pueblo donde sus una exterminadora y un Monje con su familia los esperaban ansiosos a su regreso.  
En el camino...  
InuYasha: Aome te sientes bien, no te has sentido diferente  
Aome: pues todo parece nuevo como si nunca hubiera escuchado estos sonidos  
InuYasha: te acostumbraras es parte de ser Hanyou tus sentidos se agudizan, ahora sabes porque odio ser humano. (Con una cara enojada sonriente)  
Aome: ¡Oye! Me ofendes yo siempre he sido humana y no fui débil, pero debo admitirlo esto es fabuloso  
¡Ha! Pero que vas a hacer si en tu época te ven así? -Dijo InuYasha con un tono de preocupación-  
Aome: No te apures sólo vamos a ir con el doctor mañana y sólo vamos a ir a visitar a mi Mama no saldremos de casa, eso si el día de Luna nueva vamos a ir a mi época para divertirnos un rato y alentarnos de demonios.  
Bien pensado ¿pero nuestros hijos?-dijo preocupada tomando la mano de Aome-  
Te aseguró que a mamá le encantará cuidarlos a menos de que ellos quieran venir con nosotros.  
Está bien ahora vamos sube a mi espalda necesitas tu propia protección, Myoga ¿qué pasó con la Sra. Que hizo mi traje de rata de fuego?  
Myoga: resulta que estamos Cercas de su casa ¿quiere ir amo?  
InuYasha: ¡CLARO! Si Aome! necesita el propio para evitar que le haga daño algún monstruo.  
Myoga ascendió y le dijo a InuYasha que fueran hacia el norte. Así se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de la vieja que les había hecho el traje de InuYasha.  
Al llegar InuYasha tocó la puerto per una voz ronca y baja respondió  
¿Quiénes son y que quieren aquí?  
Enérgico InuYasha respondió- Soy InuYasha Taisho  
La puerta se abrió y una vieja de pelos blancos restaba in cada haciendo reverencia hacia InuYasha, pues claro que ella era fiel a los Taisho así que fue una manera de disculpa por su comportamiento.  
Que haces ahí vieja párate dijo enérgico InuYasha  
La veja se paró y miro a InuYasha junto a su compañera.  
Quiero que le hagas un traje de raya de fuego a mi compañera para que no le pase nada- dijo con una voz recia pero tranquila-  
La vieja empezó a tomarle medidas y después le pregunto de qué color lo quería y le dio a escoger morado y rojo ella escondió feliz el rojo, siguió cosiendo hasta terminar y le dijo que se lo pusiera.  
Aome asintió y fue a cambiarse a otra habitación lejos de los chicos, luego salió  
-Como me veo Inu pregunto con una cara juguetona y seductora-  
Los ojos de InuYasha se abrieron como platos y miro a su compañera que vestía un traje igual al de él se venía hermosa.  
-Súper hermosa dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
La vieja sonrió y dijo- el traje se expandirá ti tienes un hijo no hay problema de que no vaya a quedarte la ropa.  
-Gracias Aome se sentía súper feliz por ahora le restaba entrenar para saber que poderes tendrá Aome como Hanyou.  
Salieron de la cabaña de la vieja costurera para dirigirse hacia sus amigos los cuales les esperaban ansiosos.  
-Ahora necesitamos un sello para su sangre de demoníaca Amo InuYasha- dijo Myoga sentado en la nariz de InuYasha  
-Así es Myoga mañana iremos con Totosai- dijo con una voz firme hacia Myoga.

Continuara….


	16. El regreso del largo viaje

**Capitulo 16 El regreso del largo viaje**

Cuando poco a poco vieron por fin a sus amigos en la entrada de la aldea. InuYasha llevaba a Aome en su espalda mientras podía pues mañana irían con el doctor para que les dijera el sexo de sus pequeños hijos y también les dijera lo sanos que estaban. Aome venia ligeramente dormida pero cuando su nueva y sensible nariz percato el olor de sus amigos se despertó y pidió a su compañero ir caminando junto a él.

Sango al ver a sus amigos acercarse no soporto esperar y salió corriendo hacia ellos…

—Aome—Dijo Sango con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tenemos que descansar fue un largo viaje—dijo el hanyou fastidiado por el viaje

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Myoga?—pregunto InuYasha con un tono de enojo

—No— respondieron todos en coro

Mientras tanto con Sesshomaru en la época de Aome…

— ¿Por qué te gusto? — pregunto el Youkai a la hermosa joven que le acompañaba.

— porque eres atractivo me agradas y me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que novios— Dijo Yuka mientras ligeramente de sonrojaba.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como platos y miro a la chica que estaba caminando junto a él.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto incrédulo de lo que Yuka le había dicho.

— ¡Claro! —"si supieras cuanto te amo desde el primer momento que Aome nos hablo de ti ella te describió muy bien y se hizo tentador el conocerte" se dijo para ella misma — me gustaste más cuando por fin te conocí— dijo la chica con la cara del color de un tomate.

Sesshomaru no se la creía, pues una simple humana lo quería sin importar su apariencia, después solamente miro a su futura compañera antes de darle un beso en la frente.

— ¿no te importa el hecho de que tus hijos no sean humanos? — dijo aquel Youkai con una voz fría pero tierna

— ¡NO! —respondió con firmeza y seguridad de lo que hablaba y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sesshomaru.

— Bueno tendremos que avisar a lo demás de nuestro compromiso— dijo Sesshomaru con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Yuka miro a Sesshomaru cuando este le plato un beso (En lo boca por supuesto)

Luego ellos se dirigieron a la casa de Aome para ir al pozo…

Mientras tanto con InuYasha…

— Señorita Aome se ve fenomenal— dijo Miroku mientras le daba un fuerte y apretado abrazo, intentando tocar sus orejas

Pero cuando InuYasha se percato de lo que Miroku quería hacer le detuvo la mano y le miro con unos ojos que parecía que lo iba a matar, Miroku se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer y dejo de abrazar a Aome.

— Tenemos que irnos, hay que descansar— dijo InuYasha mientras le agarraba la mano a su compañera.

—Está bien— le sonrió a InuYasha y luego volteó con sus amigos —nos vamos mañana iré con el doctor y tenemos que descansar— dijo mientras InuYasha la levantaba en estilo nupcial y se iba caminando… cuando Sesshomaru detiene a InuYasha por la espalda…

—InuYasha espera— dijo Sesshomaru tirando de su haori rojo haciendo que este se detuviera.

— ¿Que quieres Sesshomaru? Que no vez que estamos cansados— dijo InuYasha con un tono de enfado.

— Tranquilo solamente…— se paralizo al ver la apariencia de Aome— ¿ella es Aome? — dijo incrédulo.

Aome se molesto por la pregunta y estaba a punto de responderle cuando la interrumpe su compañero.

— ¡Claro! —Dijo con una sonrisa — ¿acaso crees que cambiaria a la hermosa Aome por alguien más?— Dijo con un tono de voz más tranquilo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Cómo se logro convertir en hanyou? — dijo Sesshomaru con un tono de incredibilidad y felicidad a la vez.

—Amor verdadero—contesto InuYasha orgulloso

— InuYasha es algo importante— dijo Sesshomaru.

Pero Yuka no dejo hablar más a Sesshomaru y ella fue la que les dio la gran noticia a sus amigos.

Continuará…

En el siguiente capítulo…

Sesshy y yo nos… Aome quisieras ser… Claro que lo seria eres mi mejor amiga y para cuando la… con el doctor… Son lo que pensábamos… Asi es InuYasha soy más feliz que antes…*** Vengo a llevarme a esa mujer será mía… junto a sus cachorros y tu hibrido patético no serás capas de hacer nada…

Continuara...


	17. Yuno y su reclamo por Aome

**Capitulo 17 Yuno y su reclamo por Aome.**

En el capitulo anterior…

Amor verdadero—contesto InuYasha orgulloso

— InuYasha es algo importante— dijo Sesshomaru.

Pero Yuka no dejo hablar más a Sesshomaru y ella fue la que les dio la gran noticia a sus amigos.

—Sesshy y yo nos casaremos dentro de un mes— Dijo Yuka mientras una sonrisa invadía toda su cara.

—¡Enserio! —Dijo Aome con un tono de felicidad— pero dentro de un mes tendré a los pequeños. —Dijo algo disgustada porque le arruinaría el día a su amiga.

—Será antes entonces o después de que nazcan, ¿qué opinas Sesshy? —dijo Yuka con una enorme sonrisa.

—Como tú quieras sabes que te apoyaré en lo que tú decidas — dijo aquel Youkai tomando la mano de su amada y dándole una pequeña sonrisa. —Está bien será un día después de ya e tus bebés nazcan — dijo Yuka con voz firme y segura de lo que decía.

—bueno Aome tenemos que irnos hay que descansar — dijo InuYasha con un ligero tono de fastidio y tomando de nuevo a Aome de manera nupcial para irse.

—Ok, Yuka fue un placer verlos no a tenemos que ir a descansar luego nos vemos — dijo Aome agitando su mano de izquierda a derecha con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Así cada pareja tomo s propio camino.

Mientras tanto con InuYasha...

—InuYasha crees que tenga algún poder como los que tienes tu — dijo Aome mirando a InuYasha con sus ojos color chocolate directamente a los de él.

—Eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti sola, yo no sabía de mis poderes hasta que deje salir mi ira una ocasión y sólo dije la primera palabra que me vino a la cabeza y salió mi ataque — Dijo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de ella hasta plantarle un beso en la boca pronto ese beso se profundizó durando hasta que les hizo falta el aire

Cuando de repente de entre los arbustos alguien rio

— ¿Quién está ahí? — dio InuYasha bajando lentamente a Aome, puso su mano en sima de Colmillo de acero.

—InuYasha será mejor que sigamos avanzando hasta llegar a casa— dijo con un tono de preocupación.

— ¿Qué acaso no hueles que alguien se acerca? ¿Qué no sientes esa parecencia maligna que se aproxima? — dijo InuYasha enojado

— si claro que la siento pero si caminamos a casa rápido podemos protegernos mejor en el pueblo por si nos ataca, ¿no lo crees? — dijo Aome intentando convencer al terco de su compañero.

— ¡Estás loca! — Con un tono de sorpresa

—Es que en el boque somos presa fácil— dijo preocupada parándose lentamente para ir al lado de InuYasha.

— ¡Ha¡ Presa fácil, Aome somos un par de hanyous que podría pasar— dijo orgulloso de que su chica fuera una poderosa hanyou como él.

—Inútil estoy esperando bebes y tu ¿quieres que pelee en este estado? — Dijo enojada y tomando la mano de InuYasha

— pero puedes pelear con tu arco y flechas— dijo burlonamente hacia Aome.

—Oye mejor caminemos a casa si— Dijo levantando una ceja de un modo pícaro.

—*Suspiro* está bien vamos a casa— dijo derrotado por Aome.

Al llegar al pueblo…

—InuYasha la presencia maligna se acerca— dijo con preocupación.

—Ve por tu arco y trae suficientes flechas— dijo InuYasha casi gritando.

Asi Aome salió corriendo hacia la cabaña donde estaban las cosas que se había traído de su mundo.

—Hahaha—una risa de entre los árboles.

En eso Aome llega al lado de InuYasha y ambos se acomodan en posé de ataque.

— ¡Hahaha! Esa mujer será mía— dijo la voz misteriosa.

— ¿Qué te crees tú para decir que mi mujer será tuya? —dijo InuYasha cada vez enojado.

—Quien más va ha ser si no *Da un salto de un árbol y cae a unos pasos ellos*— riendo descontroladamente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —dijo Aome agarrando la mano de InuYasha.

— Mi nombre es Yuno yo era el mejor amigo de Onigumo y he venido a llevarme a esta chica conmigo porque su hijo será el nuevo Naraku— dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Kef! Como crees que voy a dejar que hagas eso es mi esposa— Dijo InuYasha con su espada en la mano lleno de furia.

—Nadie me va a impedir que ese bebe sea el nuevo Naraku—Dijo sonriendo aun mas. Y retrocediendo poco a poco.

Cuando parecía que iba a escapar alguien lo corto por la espalda…

—Nadie le habla asi a la mujer que tanto ame y menos cuando esta por tener bebes— dijo enojado

Con Yuno ya muerto a los pies del chico que apareció misteriosamente de la nada

—¿Ko..Kouga eres tú? — Dijo Aome un poco preocupada.

—Sal Lobito que no me haces tonto, ¿Qué has venido a hacer tu aquí? — Dijo InuYasha molesto.

—Sentí una presencia maligna cercas y luego sentía que Aome estaba cercas y vine a averiguar, pero ya me voy mis hijos y esposa me esperan— Dijo mientras se preparaba para salir corriendo

—Gracias Joven Kouga— Dijo Aome caminado hacia el

—No hay de que Linda sabes que cuentas conmigo en lo que sea—dijo besando su mano para después salir corriendo.

A la mañana siguiente…

—Vamos Aome tienes que levantarte hay que ir con el doctor—dijo InuYasha con desesperación.

—Ya voy— mientras daba un pequeño bostezo y se levantaba.

Después de esto ambos se dirigieron al pozo y se lanzaron… ya del otro lado…

—Corre sube a mi espalda se hace tarde— dijo con aun mas desesperación InuYasha.

—Espera tenemos que cubrir nuestras orejas— dijo Aome colocando un pañuelo sobre su cabeza para después ponerle la gorra a InuYasha (La gorra del anime)

—Listo podemos irnos—dijo feliz subiendo a la espalda de InuYasha.

Si se fueron lo más rápido hasta llegar al hospital donde el doctor los esperaba en su consultorio…

Subieron hasta donde el consultorio y tocaron la puerta Toc…Toc…

—Pase— dijo el doctor que se encontraba sentado en su silla al lado de su escritorio.

—Doctor hemos venido a que nos diga cómo van los bebes— Dijo InuYasha con impaciencia.

—Claro por favor señora Aome recuéstese en la camilla y descubra su vientre—dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aome hizo lo que el doctor le indico

Ya recostada en la camilla el doctor pasa el aparato para hacer el eco y los tres se sorprendieron al ver que grades estaban los bebes.

—Aquí puedo ver que uno es una niña y el otro un niño—dijo con emoción

InuYasha y Aome se miraban fijamente.

—Listo ya puede levantarse— dijo el doctor.

—Gracias doctor—dijo Aome

—tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué ambos llevan algo que les tapa la cabeza? — dijo el doctor con ganas de querer saber detalle a detalle de lo que había pasado.

—Bien es que ambos somos hanyous— dijo InuYasha con orgullo.

— ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? —pregunto el doctor incrédulo.

—Si yo soy una hanyou a partir de hoy ya no soy humana ahora llevo sangre de monstruo en mis venas y valla que la sangre que llevo es de un lindo monstruo— dijo feliz

—bueno los dejo tengo que ir a una conferencia de doctores— dijo el doctor

Asi se fueron a casa…

Continuara…


	18. El día de la visita al doctor y el día q

Capitulo 18

**El día de la visita al doctor y el día que el pozo se cierra permanente mente.**

Al llegar a casa la madre de Aome se sorprende al ver a su hija con un pañuelo en la cabeza.

—¿Porque llevas un pañuelo en la cabeza hija?— Dijo con curiosidad.

—Mamá ahora soy hanyou— Dijo con una sonrisa que abarcaba casi todo su rostro.

—¿Como que ahora eres hanyou? — Dijo Nahomi sorprendida.

—si mamá y ya no soy humana ahora soy como InuYasha—Dijo mientras se descubría la cabeza.

La madre se le quedo viendo sorprendida parpadeando varias veces y después se lanzo sobre Aome para tocar sus orejas.

—Mamá deja mis orejas—Dijo enojada.

—Ahora vez porque no me gusta que me toquen mis orejas—Dijo burlándose de Aome.

—no es gracioso —Dijo Aome enojada.

Al escuchar Sota que Aome tenía la apariencia del chico orejas de perro salió corriendo hacia ella...

—Hermana has regresado—dijo mientras la abrazaba.

—Hija ya fueron con el doctor?—Pregunto la madre.

—Si mamá venimos de ahí—Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué les dijo? — Pregunto la madre con impaciencia.

—Los cachorros están bien y ya sabemos que serán—Dijo InuYasha feliz mientras abrazaba a Aome.

—¿Y qué serán?—Pregunto la madre con aun mas impaciencia.

—No mamá será sorpresa—Dijo Aome feliz.

—P…pero yo quiero saber que serán si van a vivir del otro lado del pozo toda su vida— Dijo Nahomi cruzando sus brazos y golpeando el piso.

Después de lo que dijo Nahomi InuYasha y Aome se quedaron callados por un instante, luego suspiraron…

—Tienes razón pero no le vas a decir a otra persona que no sea Sôta o al abuelo—Dijo Aome con un tono serio.—Te lo prometo—Dijo Nahomi levantando la mano derecha a un lado de ella.

—Tendremos un par de gemelos los cuales serán niño y niña— Dijo Aome

—¡Genial! — Dijo mientras Nahomi abrazaba a ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora nos tenemos que ir— Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Pero porque tan rápido—Dijo Nahomi.

—Dejamos cosas pendientes en casa— dijo Aome caminando lentamente hacia la puerta trasera seguida por InuYasha.

—Pero ¿van a regresar?— Pregunto Nahomi.

—No lo creo el pozo ya no nos dejara pasar solo nos quedaba esta vez, pero pronto nos volveremos a ver mamá no tienes de que preocuparte

— Dijo Aome —pero ya que es su ultima vez por aquí no sería mejor que se quedaran un rato más.

—Dijo Nahomi—No mamá comprende son muchas cosas y en menos del mes nacerán mis pequeñitos.

—Dijo Aome agrazando a su madre.

—Ya verá que pronto nos vamos a encontrar— Dijo InuYasha.

Se despidieron y salieron de la casa rumbo al pozo y se lanzaron después de que llegaron al otro lado el pozo se lleno de hierba venenosa para que no se volvieran a meter en el.

—creo que no me equivoque en cuanto la ultima vez —Dijo Aome mientras abrazaba a InuYasha.

—Tranquila sabes que los Hanyou y Yôkai viven mas que el humano—Dijo InuYasha intentando calmarla.

—Lo se pero me gustaría que los niños conocieran a su abuela y a su tío no mucho después de su nacimiento—Dijo triste casi llorando.

—La conocerán pero no por ahora—Dijo intentando calmar a Aome.

—Pero ya te eran más edad— dijo abrazando mas fuerte a InuYasha.

—Pero la conocerán— Dijo mientras se sentaba con Aome en sus piernas y le limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Por ahora solo queda preocuparse por el nacimiento de nuestros pequeños Inu e Iza dijo tierna mente a su chica en la oreja haciendo que Aome se sonrojara un poco haciendo que se olvidara un poco del problema del pozo.

—Esta bien vamos a casa— Dijo sonriendo feliz e intentando levantarse de enzima de InuYasha, pero su intentó fue en vano Inuyasha la levanto junto con en y la llevó hasta la aldea en sus brazos de manera nupcial.

Así caminaron hasta su casa en la aldea que muy pronto dejaría de ser callada a estar llena de pequeños hanyôs gritando y haciendo relajó.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea vieron que en una cabaña había un fogata encendida lo cual se les hizo extraño nadie había ido a la aldea en años...decidieron entrar a la cabaña y se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron a Totosai y a Myoga ahí.

—¿Myoga Totosai que hacen aquí? —Pregunto InuYasha algo molesto.

—Myoga me contó que Aome se convirtió en hanyô y necesita un sello y he venido a fabricarlo— respondió Totosai mirando a InuYasha.

—Osea que cuando desapareciste Myoga fue porque fuiste por Totosai— Dijo molesto InuYasha

—Bien vamos a comenzar, te haré un arco pero necesito que abras la boca— Dijo seriamente.

—Ok pero para que quieres que abra la boca—Dijo Aome con curiosidad.

—Porque necesito uno de tus colmillos para que funcione como sello único tuyo y también necesito uno de InuYasha— Dijo apuntando a ambos.

—¡Mío! ¿Porque mío?—Pregunto con impaciencia.

—¡Porque ella lleva sangre tuya! y no daría el mimo efecto con solo un colmillo de ella— Dijo Totosai calmada mente.

Así ambos abrieron sus bocas y Totosai arranco un colmillo de cada uno.

—No tardara en salir el nuevo el colmillo— Dijo Totosai.

—Por cierto también nuestros hijos necesitaran un sello—Dijo InuYasha preocupado.

—Eso tendrá que esperar hasta que nazcan— Respondieron al mismo tiempo Myoga y Totosai.

Asi empezó ha forjar el nuevo arco de Aome... tardo una horas... después le pidió un cabello largo para ponerlo en el arco como cuerda.

—Listo aquí tienes— Dijo Entusiasmado.

—¡Gracias!—Dijo emocionada.

—Ahora tengo que marcharme, fue un placer haberlos visto—Dijo Totosai mientras se subía a una nube para salir volando en ella.

Continuara...


	19. Día para dos

**Capitulo 19 Día para dos**

Al día siguiente, se pusieron a preparar todo para la llegada de los pequeños ya tenían la habitación la ropa todo listo. Por la tarde Aome decidió salir a ensayar con su nuevo arco estaba algo pesado pero eso no le importo mucho pues recordó que a InuYasha le había pasado lo mismo con tessaiga, eso la hizo sentir mejor pues sabía que no estaba haciendo algo mal.

Ella salió a ensayar quería saber los poderes de su arco nuevo y también tenía que aprender a controlarlo

Cuando de entre los arbustos salió alguien

—Hola Aome he venido por ti y no podrás hacer nada ante ello— Dijo aquel extraño.

—Quien eres tú— Dijo enojada

—Mi nombre es Yuriko y era uno de los integrantes del grupo de bandidos de Onigumo y como se que ustedes fueron los causantes de su muerte yo te voy a llevar y el hijo que tendrás será ofrecido para que Naraku regrese—Dijo entre risas

— ¡no creas que soy chica fácil! — dijo levitando una flecha y pensando en que debía proteger a su hijo y grito — ¡Flechas purificadoras! — y con una flecha fue más que suficiente para acabar con aquel monstruo.

Salió un gras destello que alerto a InuYasha y salió en busca de Aome.

— ¡Aome! ¡Aome! —Gritaba mientras corría en busca de Aome.

Al por fin encontrarla recargada en un árbol un poco cansada

— ¡Aome! ¿Que ha sucedido? —Pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Pues me atacaron y yo me defendí de ese tal Yuriko un aliado más de Naraku y al hacer ese ataque tan poderoso me quede sin fuerzas y justo cuando te iba a llamar apareciste frente a mí—dijo viendo a InuYasha a los ojos.

— ¿Pero qué ataque realizaste? ¿Fue con el arco o un ataque con tus uñas o algo asi? —Pregunto impaciente

—Fue con el arco y lo llame "Flecha purificadora" — Dijo sonriendo a InuYasha.

—Valla me sorprendes tardaste menos que yo en averiguar el viento cortante—Dijo feliz abrazando a Aome.

—Gracias pero no es para tanto— Dijo dando un beso en la mejilla de InuYasha

—¡Oye!—Dijo molesto

—Ahora que pasa ¿porque te enojas? — Pregunto algo extrañada.

— ¡Yo no quería el beso en mi mejilla! —Dijo mirando a Aome a los ojos

—Ya entiendo—Dijo riendo

—No te rías… fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado que duro más de lo que Aome tenía planeado.

—Vez de eso estaba hablando— Dijo InuYasha volviendo a capturar los labios de su hermosa esposa.

Asi duraron unos minutos…

*Ese beso se sintió tan bien* Pensó InuYasha *Le robare otro* y asi fue sus pensamientos se convirtieron en realidad. Tomo a Aome de manera nupcial para llevarla a casa a descansar sin separar sus labios. Para InuYasha eso era el paraíso.

Al llegar al pueblo…

Grrr —Tengo hambre— Dijo Aome con una sonrisa.

—Ahora te traigo algo de comer—Dijo Inu feliz

—Bueno pues aquí te espero—Dijo feliz.

InuYasha no tardo nada en ir por unos pescados para comer con Aome claro trajo lo suficiente para que ambos se llenaran y no les quedara nada de hambre hasta la hora de la cena.

— ¡Gracias! Fue delicioso— Dijo dando un beso con sabor a pescado a InuYasha.

—De nada princesa sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti— Le devolvió el beso el cual por obvias razones tenía el mismo sabor al de Aome.

Esa tarde fueron a pasear solo ellos dos disfrutando aquella paz y tranquilidad que tanto amaban, el pasar tiempo uno con el otro les gustaba tanto. Caminaron hasta que se hizo de noche.

Ya en la casa…

— ¿Quieres cenar rameen? —Pregunto Aome tranquilamente a InuYasha.

—Pues si tú también quieres cenar rameen si—Dijo con una voz calmada y comprensiva.

—Rameen será— dijo Aome mientras se acercaba a su mochila a sacar dos tazones de rameen instantáneo que tanto le gustaba a InuYasha y los preparo.

—Aquí tienes— Dijo feliz

—Gracias— se acerco a ella y le planto un beso.

Cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

Continuara…


	20. La visita a sus mejores amigos

**Capítulo 20 La visita a sus mejores amigos**

A la mañana siguiente Ambos se levantaron con ganas de visitar a sus amigos en el pueblo, darles las buenas noticias y decirles cuáles vivan a ser los nombres de los pequeños. Después de desayunar se fueron hacia el pueblo.

— ¡Vamos hay que darnos prisa —dijo entusiasmado.

— ¡cómo quieres que me de prisa estando en esté estado! —dijo molesta.

—calma* la toma de los hombros* sabes que somos yõkais, no somos tan débiles como los humanos, los cachorros y tu estarán bien si corremos —dijo intentando pasar por listo y con una sonrisa en el rostro y con unos ojos dulces cómo la miel.

— ¡Enserio! No me lo creó —dijo mirando fijamente a InuYasha.

—Déjate de payasadas y anda corramos hasta la aldea —dijo tomando su delicada barbilla y levantando hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

— ¿Seguro que no pasará nada? —pregunto incrédula ante lo dicho por InuYasha.

— ¡Ya te dije que no pasará nada! ¿Acaso no confías en mí? — al principio enojado y terminó con un tono sereno.

— ¡Claro que confió en ti! — Dijo Aome

—Bueno pues vamos— Dijo InuYasha mientras estiraba su mano derecha para que Aome la agarrar y corrieran juntos.

Aome agarro su mano y corrieron hasta la aldea.

—Vez no pasó nada—Dijo InuYasha Con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En eso Miroku salió corriendo hacia ellos

—Hola chicos ¿cómo han estado? — dijo feliz

—Muy bien Miroku ¿y usted? — pregunto Aome.

—También bien señorita, por cierto ya sabe que Sesshomaru se casara— Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa

—Claro Yuka me conto que querían casarse en cuanto mis pequeños nacieran—Dijo Aome.

—Oh ¿Qué serán sus pequeños? — Dijo Miroku impaciente

—Vamos con Sango ella también tiene que escuchar—Dijo Aome feliz.

—Está bien vamos, está en la casa—Dijo Miroku feliz

Asi caminaron hasta la casa de Miroku que se encontraba muy cercas de ahí.

—Sango ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto Aome.

— ¡Aome! Yo he estado bien pero dime ¿ya saben que serán tus bebes? —Dijo sango feliz

—Si de hecho veníamos a decirles los nombres y a darles una noticia mala—Dijo Aome al principio con una sonrisa y con lo último se le borro la sonrisa.

—Bueno cuéntanos—Dijo Sango queriendo saber de que se trataba.

—Bueno la mala es que el pozo se sello para siempre y la buena es que nuestros hijos se llamaran Izayoi Taisho e Inu no Taisho—Dijo Aome mientras InuYasha la abrazaba.

— ¡Que el pozo se ha cerrado! ¿Pero como paso eso? —Dijo Sango sorprendida por la noticia.

—Bueno señorita ahora vivirá con nosotros hasta que llegue al año de su época ¿cierto? —dijo Miroku

—asi es Miroku solo el tiempo lograra reunirme con mi familia de nuevo—Dijo Aome

—Pero mientras nos tendrás a nosotros— Dijo Sango.

— ¿sus pequeños serán niña y niño verdad? — Dijo Miroku cambiando de tema.

—Asi es Miroku— Respondió InuYasha al instante.

—Bueno ahora que saben que son ¿cuando nacerán? —Pregunto sango

—Bueno los esperamos para dentro de tres semanas—Dijo Aome feliz

—Asi es y los tiene que recibir Kaede, ¿recuerdan lo que nos dijo? —Dijo InuYasha

—Si lo recordamos— Dijeron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno pensé que no lo recordaban—Dijo InuYasha

—Bueno me imagino que están cansados por el viaje no sería mejor que fueran a casa—Dijo Sango

—No te preocupes Sango ayer la pasamos bien nos relajamos y descansamos— Dijo Aome

—Bueno pero yo diría que Aome y yo todavia tenemos que acomodar varias cosas en casa—Dijo InuYasha.

—Creo que InuYasha tiene razón y todavia tenemos que ir a la aldea para avisarle a Kaede— Dijo Aome

—Está bien chicos los dejaremos ir pero iremos a visitarlos pronto— Dijeron Sango y Miroku

—Cuando quieran pueden ir a visitarnos— Dijo InuYasha feliz

Asi salieron de la casa de sus amigos y caminaron hasta la casa de Kaede.

Continuara…


End file.
